


Wilting Roses |Greenstorm|

by XxghostspromisexX



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Greenstorm, Greenwind, M/M, Morryd, Ninjago, lloydxmorro, morroxlloyd, ninjagovampire, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxghostspromisexX/pseuds/XxghostspromisexX
Summary: Morro is a vampire. For as long as he can remember, he's been alone, surrounded only by others similar to his kind. One day, he decides he wants to see how mortals live, so in disguise, he heads out at night, observing. While he is at this, he spots Lloyd, and is instantly mesmerized by his appearance. He starts following him; and one day, he gets caught.Lloyd tracks him down to the best of his abilities, but discovers a larger secret instead...Inspired by the game Blood in Roses
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Morro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Morro pulled his hood over his head, jumping down from the tree branch he sat on. The sun had fully gone down and the town was less busy than it had been just hours earlier. He got closer to the town, hiding in the shadows and behind the buildings, listening to the sound of crickets. 

"Quiet..." Morro murmured. 

He started looking around and he came to a lit up building. It said "Tavern". 

He peeked through the window. There were a few people in there, talking amongst themselves and drinking. He heard talking from around the building. Normally he would have fled in case they got too close; but something about the voice was calming and intriguing. He peeked around. Behind the tavern was two people. One was knelt down, and the other seemed to be injured. 

"Don't wash this off until tomorrow night!" The one who was kneeling instructed, standing up.

"Thank you so much, Lloyd. Your medicines always seem to do the trick." 

"I try my hardest! The earth supplies us with all we need." he responded. 

Morro watched intently as the person left and the one known as Lloyd packed up and started to leave as well.

"Interesting." Morro hummed. 

From that night on, Morro continued visiting the town; watching Lloyd make his nightly medical runs, as Morro called them. Was he a doctor? Just more...Natural? He never saw anything like it. Only the use of chemicals and injections of the modern world. When he was young, they had no such thing.

~~~~

Lloyd looked around him. He was alone. There wasn't a person outside tonight. So why did he feel so uneasy?...He felt like there was something...There. Watching him. Maybe it was just his imagination. He was pretty tired, it had been a long day of work for him. He shook his head and continued walking, but the feeling never disappeared.

"You're being stupid!" he muttered to himself. 

He looked over his shoulder and froze. He swore he saw something move past the lamppost. 

"What the..."

He kept walking, occasionally looking back slightly. This time he saw it; a pair of eyes in the dark, glistening intently at him. 

He turned around, scared now. "I know you're there!" he called. 

The eyes disappeared. 

"No, wait." Lloyd mentally scolded himself for his stupidity as he ran over to where the eyes were. He saw someone running; faster than normal. 

"Come back!" Lloyd called out, running after them. 

They ended up in a forest; void of any light. Lloyd looked around. He couldn't hear anything; nor see. But he knew the person running had stopped along with him. But there were no sounds of breathing beside his own. 

"H-hello?" Lloyd asked. 

There was a moment of silence, before the other spoke up from the trees. "Why are you chasing me?" they asked in a low voice. Lloyd could make them out as male.

"Why were you following me? I know you've been watching me." 

"Interesting...So you noticed me."

"Of course I did! Now answer!" 

"You interested me, is all. I apologize. I will leave you alone." 

"N-no, wait. Do you have a light? Do I know you?"

"So many questions. I do not have a light; I do not have...Have a reason for it. You have never met me, either." Morro responded. 

Lloyd took note of his highly formal tone. "You sound...Different than what I'm used to."

"Oh, yes, I have been told by many. I prefer to use a more sophisticated dialect. Can you find your way back?"

"Um..." Lloyd looked around. He couldn't remember from where he came. "...No..."

"Allow me." Morro approached Lloyd, who could feel he was next to him; but he couldn't see. 

He guided Lloyd back out of the forest. 

"So...Are you from out of town?" Lloyd asked. 

"I am."

"Gotcha. What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to see what it was like elsewhere. I dislike staying in one place for a long time."

"I know what you mean. Do you need a guide? I know you were kinda stalking me but..."

"No! Excuse me. I need no guide, I will only be here for a few days." Morro quickly thought up an excuse. 

"Well...Will I ever cross paths with you again?" 

Morro stopped. It was risky; but an option. Anything to study the humans better..."Meet me here tomorrow night."

"Night?"

"Yes. I will be here. Bring no light." Morro instructed. 

"No...Light?..." Lloyd questioned. 

"It is a small demand."

"Okay..." Lloyd agreed hesitantly. 

"We have gone far enough, walk straight from here and you will be back." Morro left his side.

"Thank you, uh, what is your name?" Lloyd asked. 

"My name...? My name is...Yami."

"Yami? Darkness..."

"Ahh, yes. And you are Lloyd?"

"How did you...?"

"I overheard." Morro answered. 

Lloyd opened his mouth to speak again; but the presence of Morro was no longer there.


	2. Chapter 2

Morro and Lloyd started meeting at night. It started out as every few days- but they bumped it up to every day. Lloyd's stories of the lives of humans fascinated Morro. Morro's perfect language and attitude drew Lloyd in without having to tell any fascinating stories. 

Lloyd revealed he was a natural healer; some called him a witch. 

"What made you decide to do this?" Morro asked him.

"Well. It's more of a...family practice. My mother and hers, and hers again, in a cycle. I guess it was...Passed down to me." Lloyd responded. 

"The cycle appears to be completed by women; and that you are not. Explain this?" Morro questioned.

"My mother wasn't able to have a daughter." Lloyd explained. He sighed. "She's actually...Ill."

"My apologies." Morro said solemnly. 

"I'm working on finding some sort of cure for her." 

"I wish you luck." 

"I'll need it..."

"What of your father?"

"He's not really...He left. When I was younger. But I'm okay," 

"My mother died when I was young. My father was always strict with me. Although, he disappeared so I haven't seen any of my parents in awhile." Morro told him.

"Do you have any siblings?" 

"None."

It grew silent. Lloyd hugged himself, starting to shiver. The night temperatures were rather chilly. 

"Are you cold?" Morro asked.

"A little. It's okay."

"I should leave, now." Morro said.

"As should I." Lloyd lied. 

"Until next time." Morro bid his farewell.

"Goodbye, Yami." Lloyd waved as if he could see, and pretended to turn to leave. 

When he heard Morro leave, he started follow. The footsteps were there to listen to and follow for a short while; but eventually they came o a complete stop. 

"What the..." Lloyd murmured. He had no idea where he had wandered to. Where did Morro go? He continued moving forward, hoping to come across the end of the forest. Maybe Morro was just way ahead of him. Somehow. 

The trees and branches seemed to be endless. Lloyd never wandered this deep into the forest before. In fact, no one from the town had. They were warned against it. They said something dangerous lurked here. People who entered never returned home. 

'Will that happen to me?' Lloyd questioned inside his head. 

Suddenly, he saw an opening ahead of him. All his energy returned as he started running towards it. He escaped the forest and let out a breath of relief. He looked around, and his eyes widened. There was a pathway leading up to a garden and a fountain, and those split off into another path leading to a large house. It was almost too large to belong to one person. Lloyd hesitantly approached it. He spotted a sign. 'Hotel Akaibara', it read. _Red rose._

'So...' he thought. 'It's a hotel. I've never heard of it before...' he went up to the doors. He raised a hand to open them, but they opened before he touched it. He gulped and took a step inside. It was dark. Not so dark he couldn't see, but there were only a couple dim lamps. He could hear talking. He looked around and went up to the desk. Behind it was a tall man with ice blue eyes and white hair. He seemed young, maybe in his twenties. He looked at Lloyd. 

"Hello, sir. I am Zane, your receptionist. Do you have a reserve?" He sounded almost robotic. 

"I don't. Actually uh, I'm lost? I was in the woods and I had no light. I came across this place..." Lloyd answered. 

"Are you sure you have a reserve? I do not have that name in my database." Zane scrolled through the computer without looking once at the screen. 

"No, uh-" Lloyd started, before getting cut off by someone brushing up against his shoulder.

"-Zane," they smelled Lloyd slightly. "He's not one of us." they smirked. 

"I'm Kai...And you're in the wrong place...~" He looked into Lloyd's eyes. His smirk revealed sharp teeth that complemented of ember eyes. 

Lloyd took a step back. He'd heard of creatures like this, but did they actually exist?!

"Kai! Leave him alone...You don't want to scare him so fast!." A dark haired boy with ears like a wolf entered the room, striding over to Kai and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ugh, don't touch me with your filthy hands, Cole." Kai pulled away. 

"W-what is going on?..." Lloyd asked, feeling terrified and confused. 

"Welcome to Hotel Akaibara." Kai turned his attention back to Lloyd. "If you couldn't tell..." he got up close to Lloyd's neck. "...I'm a vampire."

"Nothing to be proud of." Cole scoffed. "Werewolves are better." 

"I would like to see a reservation, please." Zane spoke up again.

"I want you to stay and play a little..." Kai breathed down Lloyd's neck, making him shiver. "Give him a room, Zane. I'll pay...I want him to stay a while~. It's not everyday a human wanders in here...You must be special."

"This cannot be real." Lloyd pushed Kai away. 

Kai pouted. "Not fair!"

"Is this a dream?" Lloyd pinched himself. 

Cole approached Lloyd and felt his cheek gently. "Soft~." 

"Stop touching me!" Lloyd pulled away. "I want to go home. I'm leaving now." 

"You're not going anywhere." A voice said behind him. He turned around, but there was no one there. He looked down, and there was a cat staring up at him.

"I'm Jay. Hold on." He then shifted from a cat into a human. Lloyd's mouth fell open. "Cool, huh? I'll show you to your room! We'll take good care of you..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Lloyd looked around the room he was told to stay in. It was very dark in color, just like the rest of the hotel. The style was gothic, as if it came right out of the 1800s. There was a window, but there were heavy duty shades covering it, blocking any light. Lloyd went over and drew them, peering out into the night sky. The moon was bright, lighting up the blades of grass on the ground. 

"Pretty." Lloyd murmured. 

"You too." A voice said from behind him suddenly. 

Lloyd jumped and spun around. It was Jay, in his cat form. "How did you get in here?" 

"I have my ways. I'm a prankster at heart." 

"Did you uh...Need something?" Lloyd asked. 

"Nothing, but I could ask you the same thing. I can answer any questions you have. Almost."

"Really? You'd do that?" 

"Of course! I was confused too, the first time I came here. But then again...That was hundreds of years ago." He jumped up onto the bed. 

Lloyd stared at Jay. "Hundreds of years?"

"Yeah, I age different." 

"Huh...That's...Crazy...What can you tell me about this hotel? Why isn't it on any maps or guides? I've never heard of it before." Lloyd sat on the windowsill.

"Hotel Akaibara; Or, Hotel Red Rose. You may be wondering why the name? Well, it all started a long time ago, at least two centuries back, with the founder of this place, and he went by the name Alcott. He was a vampire. He fell in love with a human woman; and she fell ill. He enchanted a rose that kept her alive and well a while longer; but the reign of humans dulled its powers, and she fell alongside the enchantment. This hotel was their home, but after she died, Alcott got...Cold. He forbid the mingling of creatures of the night and humans. His heart was essentially broken, despite him being, well, dead. The hotel, once a place for all, became...Strict. You're the first one to stumble upon it in a long time." Jay explained. 

"But, it doesn't end there. You see, there's a protective forcefield around the entire area. A human could walk right through; and not see anything aside from grass and trees." Jay continued. 

"Wait. I saw it though. And I'm a human." Lloyd stated, confused.

"Precisely! That's why...It's quite odd. The fact you saw it, and entered. Only could mean two things."

"Two things?? What??" 

"Either, you're not human." Jay jumped onto the floor and approached Lloyd's feet, rubbing against them. "Or someone from inside lead you here. Someone from inside...Let you in."

Lloyd's eyes widened. "Who would have? I've never met any of you before." 

"It wasn't one of us. But there are more than just us here. It's a large place. Any one of them could have; but why, is beyond me."

Lloyd remembered the person in the forest. They had ran this way, hadn't they? "Did...Did anyone come in before me?" 

"Hard to say. Not everyone uses the door." Jay responded.

"Huh...Uh, is the Alcott person still here?"

"No. He disappeared. No one knows whether or not he's alive. If not, his body is missing. The hotel is now owned by his great great great great, maybe another great even, grandson. And his name," Jay lowered his voice. "is Morro." 

"Why- Why did you lower your voice?"

"He's like...The vampire of vampires. Head man. His hearing is exceptional, also. He hates rumors. He doesn't like being talked about."

"Does he stay here too?" Lloyd asked. 

"Yeah! Of course. But no one is allowed in his room. Or on his floor, for that matter. Only certain people. He rarely even comes around to show his face. He's generally very secretive. He doesn't like...contact. Or conversing." 

"I see...Kai seemed the opposite of that."

"Oh, Kai is a natural flirt. Don't mind him. You know, we never got your name. Wait! Let me guess..."

"Go for it." Lloyd smiled.

"Jacob." Jay guessed. 

"Nope."

"Thomas."

"Nooope."

"I give up. Is it Alfred?" 

"No! I'm Lloyd." 

"Lloyd? That was going to be my first guess...Anyways, nice to meet you, Lloyd. I'm sure your schedule is much different than ours so I'm sure you're tired and ready for bed. I'll leave you, now." Jay walked over to the door, shifting into his human-like form to open it. 

"Goodnight, Jay." Lloyd waved slightly. 

"Goodnight!" Jay then left the room, closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Lloyd woke up first thing in the morning to the sound of meowing. He groggily sat up and looked around for the source. Jay was at the foot of his bed. 

"Good morning." Lloyd yawned. 

"Good morning." Jay purred. "I have something to show you."

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Come on." Jay hopped down. 

Lloyd got out of bed and adjusted the sheets before following Jay. They went out into the hall and walked down a ways before coming to a room with large glass paned doors. 

"Open them." Jay instructed. 

Lloyd did so, revealing a huge library, full of shelves with books of every color and size. His eyes widened. "Woah..." he breathed.

"I thought you may like it. Anything in particular you like?" Jay asked.

"Any books on healing? Natural remedies?"

"More than I could name. If you're interested, there are some on the history of this place, more in depth than what I explained." 

"Where at?" 

"Everything here is sorted, the bookshelves have their themed listed. Go on." 

Lloyd entered. His eyes couldn't focus on one spot. As he ventured further, he noticed the front desk. Zane was behind it. He went over to him. "Zane. Hey." he greeted.

"Are you here to check out a book?" Zane asked.

"Uh, maybe. Not yet. I thought you were the receptionist?" Lloyd questioned. 

"I am many things, here. I serve many purposes." 

"Gotcha..." Lloyd looked around again. "In which direction do I go to find historical books?" 

Zane pointed to the right. 

"Thanks!" Lloyd bounced off. 

He found the shelf and gazed at the titles. 'The History of vampires', 'Vampire code', 'Vampires and humans', 'Feeding a vampire'. 

"None of those..." Lloyd muttered. 

'Vampires and werewolves', 'The History of Vampires II', 'Hotel Red Rose'. 

"Gotcha." Lloyd grabbed the last book. He didn't have a library card, so he'd have to read it there. 

A while later, Lloyd was well indulged into the book. The outside world didn't exist. 

"I didn't know you read." A voice said behind him. 

Lloyd turned his head. Cole was behind him. "Oh, um, yes, often." 

"Rare." Cole hummed. 

"Is it?" Lloyd looked back at the book. 

"Many claim not to have the time. It's a...Pastime of mine, actually."

"What do you like to read?" Lloyd asked.

"Well..." Cole leaned in close to Lloyd's ear. "I'm a bit of a romance guy." 

"Eek!" Lloyd squeaked and pulled away. 

"You're cute~." 

"I-I have to finish reading now." 

"Right...Go on, then." Cole backed up with a smile on his face, leaving Lloyd to read.

~~~~

"Jay? I'm hungry." Lloyd groaned.

"Oh, right. I'm an idiot." Jay responded, smacking his forehead. 

"Nono, just, not used to humans. Just like I'm not used to...Vampires and cat and wolf people."

"That's not all." Jay giggled.

"Oh, jeez..." 

"Come on, lets go to the kitchen." Jay skipped off in the direction of the kitchen. Lloyd followed him.

"You're back for more fish, Jay?" A woman asked. 

"Nono! Meet Lloyd. Lloyd, this is Skylar. She's our chef. She's amazing!"

Lloyd smiled, "Nice to meet you, Skylar."

"What will I be fixing you today, Lloyd?" Skylar asked.

"What's on your menu?"

"Hmm...Mango salsa and a quesadilla could do you good." Skylar smiled. 

"Sounds delicious!" Lloyd exclaimed. 

"It is." She winked. She got to making it. "So, have you seen Kai around, Jay?" she asked. 

"Not at all. He's probably sleeping." Jay answered. 

"Right, right." She sighed. 

"You guys still not talking much?" 

"Nope. After I went off about his flirting he kinda disappeared." 

"Typical." Jay rolled his eyes. "He flirted with Lloyd the other day!"

Lloyd nodded. "That he did."

"That asshole!" Skylar grumbled. 

"Don't take it personal, Skylar." Jay shifted into a cat again. 

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I, am going to wake up Kai. I need him for something." Jay jumped off the chair and sprinted off. 

~~~~

"Kai, get up. Is he gonna meet Morro?"


	5. Chapter 5

Morro gazed up at the moon from his window. It was beautiful. He felt troubled. Since the night he ran from Lloyd; he hadn't seen him since. He went to the spot each night; but Lloyd was never there. 

'I blew that chance.' he thought. 

He needed to clear his head. He decided it was about time to leave his room, so that he did. 

On his way down, he got looks from others out and about. 

"Morro. It's been awhile." Cole looked him up and down when he saw him come down the stairs to the bottom floor. Jay, Kai, and Zane all looked over.

"Heyyy Morro." Kai waved two fingers. 

"Morroooo~!" Jay grinned. 

"Morro, pleasure seeing you tonight." Zane nodded. 

"Right. I, am taking a stroll." Morro responded. 

"Need some company?" Kai asked.

"No, I need to clear my head. Carry on with whatever it was that you were up to." Morro turned his back to them and then walked over to the doors, opening them and going outside. 

The cool night air hit his face gently, blowing strands of hair out of his face. The air didn't only carry wind with it; the scent of human blood was strong. 

'What is this?...' he wondered. 

~~~~  
Lloyd took a deep breath of the fresh, night air. Kai and the others all decided he was free to leave if he wanted to; but he chose to stay. He needed to know more. Plus it had been awhile since he had friends, if he could call them that. It had only been less than a week. Four days tops?

He decided to take a midnight stroll through the gardens. The fountain's water flowed down into the bottom pool, making a calming sound of rushing water. 

As he was walking, he looked ahead; and a pair of glowing eyes caught his own. He blinked once and they were gone and suddenly beside him, grabbing him tightly. 

"How did you get here, human?" Morro asked. He recognized it was Lloyd; but Lloyd wouldn't recognize him. Not by face, nor voice, as he'd changed it. It was completely dark, Lloyd couldn't make out many features. 

"U-um, I'm Lloyd- I'm not really sure how I got here but- I've been here for a few days, actually. I- I know Jay! Zane, Kai, Cole, too. Uh, and Skylar??" Lloyd said quickly, blending some of his words in a panic.

"Do you know what people like us do to people like you?" Morro whispered. He felt a thrill, finally being this close to Lloyd; but his unsatisfied hunger made him want to lose all control he had. The scent was tempting him further and further.

Lloyd nodded meekly.

"How any one of their temptations has not taken over is beyond me...But I have gone days with no blood..." Morro's thumb traced the side of Lloyd's neck.

Lloyd shivered. "Y-you're a vampire." 

"I am. And you are in danger." Morro purred.

"W-wait. Do you...Kill? When you eat?" Lloyd asked. 

"No." 

"Here..." Lloyd held his wrist out. 

Morro looked at him in question. "What do you suppose I do with that...?" 

"Drink. Then we can talk." Lloyd smiled. 

"I do not enjoy conversations." 

"Maybe I can change that?" 

"Tempting..." Morro took Lloyd's arm gently, bringing it up to his lips. 

Lloyd squeezed his eyes shut, right as Morro's fangs pierced his skin. 

In under a minute he finished. He sighed passionately. "Your blood..."

Lloyd drew his arm back and covered the marks with his sleeve to stop the bleeding. "Mhm? Was it...Bad?..."

"Quite the opposite..." Morro breathed. 

Lloyd looked at Morro, making eye contact. "Something about you is...familiar." 

"Is it?" Morro raised an eyebrow. 

"What's your name?" Lloyd asked. 

Morro hesitated. Altering his voice a little, he pulled his hood up and stepped into the moonlight. "Maybe this will refresh your memory." 

Who Lloyd saw was breathtakingly stunning. Long, dark eyelashes, emerald eyes, and delicate features. 

"Yami..." Lloyd breathed. 

Morro nodded. 

"So this is why you didn't..." Lloyd trailed off.

"I apologize...Running off on you was rude of me. Though exposing myself at the time was out of the question."

"I understand, now...Maybe me following you here was a sign of something good?" 

"It is...Possible. Humans cause...Many...Disruptions. Forgive me, but I am weary to trust you."

"Oh, I understand. I feel the same way...About...Vampires." 

"I suppose you only know what you have heard."

"Exactly." Lloyd agreed.

"How long will you be staying?" 

"I'm not for sure." 

"We will be in touch. Goodnight, Lloyd." Morro vanished after those last words. 

"O-oh, goodnight...Yami..." Lloyd murmured to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

"You sure do read a lot." Kai pointed out, grabbing Lloyd's book.

"Hey! Give that back." Lloyd looked up at Kai.

Kai looked at the title. "You're reading about vampires? If you wanted to get to know me better, you could have just asked~." Kai smirked. 

"It wasn't exactly like that..." Lloyd trailed off. 

Kai put the book back down in front of Lloyd. "Wasn't exactly? So, a part of you does admit."

"No, no. I'm just doing...general research. If I'm going to stay here I'd rather know about who I'm staying with than being oblivious." 

"Smart. I like that."

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"Anything you want~." Kai sat down on the table's edge. 

"You drink blood, right?" 

"Of course."

"Does it taste the same for you as it does for me?" Lloyd asked. 

"Almost. We can taste...More in depth. Good and bad blood. Sweet or sour, you know. Though, some of us are more experienced and take up the hobby of knowing everything, even the difference between adult and child blood, or male and female. The more you do it the more you learn where your taste lies." Kai explained. 

"I never knew it was so complex." 

"Humans, too. I've been 19 for...6 years now?" 

"You were human?"

"Yup."

"What changed you?"

"An idiot happened. They were a fresh vampire, just new to everything. And they decided they would screw around because there wouldn't be any consequences; so when they tried to come drink from me, I saw and fought them off; out of spite they changed me. I won't tell you how." 

"Why?"

"You don't want this life."

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine with being human, Kai."

"Enjoy it while you can. Dying...It hurts. You and everyone around you." Kai hopped off the table. 

"Heading off?" Lloyd looked at him.

"Yeah, I need to clear my head after resurfacing those memories." Kai smiled, as if to hide his true emotions. 

"Good luck. Oh- Kai?" 

"What's up?" 

"What about the others?" 

Kai smirked and crossed his arms. "I'm so popular. Well, Morro-the owner of this place-He was born one. You haven't met him yet. Jay made a deal with my sister-in a nice way, she's a witch. Cole, born human, died, was a ghost, and exchanged that for this. Zane is essentially human; but he has some sort of secret. Something that's kept him alive. He's so...Automatic."

"I noticed that about him. He's everywhere at once, too." 

"He's so old. But not older than Wu." 

Lloyd's heart sunk. He had an uncle named Wu. He disappeared after his father did. "Sometime you'll have to introduce me to everyone."

"Not everyone, everyone, but certainly some. But in order to do that, you need to adjust your schedule. Sleeping in the day, and hanging with the cool kids at night." He winked. "Of course, I am the cool kid." 

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Right, right."

"I'll let you finish your book." Kai waved slightly before leaving Lloyd alone in the library.


	7. Chapter 7

Lloyd had started slowly changing his schedule around, staying up really late and then going to bed earlier in the morning. He was able to spend more time with the others that way. 

He was on his way down the hall to meet up with Kai and Cole. There were two overhead lights exposing the eerie hallway. Lloyd froze and looked around. He felt as if he wasn't alone. "Who's there?..." He called out gently; yet hesitantly. 

"You noticed." A girl's voice spoke out from above him. Suddenly there was long white hair dangling down in his face. 

He looked up. A girl seemingly his age dropped down in front of him onto her hands and then gracefully bending back onto her feet. "Who are you?" Lloyd asked. 

"Harumi. And you're human." She licked her lips.

"My name is Lloyd, actually. I am a human, though, yes. What are you?" Lloyd questioned, meeting her lavender colored eyes. 

"I'm a vampire. Though I can shapeshift into my spirit animal. Any guesses?~" She smirked. 

"I don't mean to sound stereotypical, but it isn't a bat, is it? You appeared over me unannounced." 

"Smart. But incorrect. It's smaller. Much smaller." 

"Hmm...Some sort of insect or bug?" Lloyd's eyes lit up. "A spider." 

"Bingo." She got a little closer. "Never once have I spoken with a human from which I fed..." She murmured.

"Wait wait, don't drink my blood. I have to go meet with some friends..."

"Friends? Here? And who would they be?"

"Kai and Cole."

"Ah...I suppose they don't want to be kept waiting."

Lloyd nodded. 

"Okay, Lloyd. I'll see you around..." Harumi smiled at him. 

"I'm sure." Lloyd smiled back and started walking away.

From behind him, Harumi smirked as a spider dropped down into her palm. She picked up and held it to her mouth, letting it crawl inside. Her eyes widened as blood suddenly dripped from her mouth. She smirked. "His blood...Is sweet."

As Lloyd was walking away, he scratched the back of his neck. It started to feel itchy. Had something bit him?

~~~~~

"Harumi is weird, man." Cole leaned back onto the wall after Lloyd told them about his encounter. 

"Yeah, she can be...evil." Kai agreed. 

"He smashed." Cole rolled his eyes. 

"Hey! You never truly know a person until you've smashed." Kai defended. 

"No wonder I don't know you." Cole squinted. 

"You can get to know me~" Kai winked. 

"Nooo thanks." Cole shook his head. 

"What did you guys want to see me about?" Lloyd asked.

"Morro is going to be pissed of he doesn't know you're here. We have to let him know." Kai explained.

"Ahh, so, I have to...Meet Morro?..." Lloyd gulped.

"Yup. He's not so bad. If anything he'll just try your blood to see if you're "good or bad". He can be intimidating, but he's always fair." 

"Alright...Let's go."

"Great." Cole stood up straight and started walking, leading the way. 

They made their ways up three flights of stairs before coming to a hall. "It's right down here." Cole told him. 

He stopped at a door on the left. He knocked three times. 

"No- four, it's four times!" Kai hissed. 

Cole grumbled at Kai and knocked once more. 

"Enter." A voice said from inside. 

"Open the door, Kai." Cole offered. 

"No, you open it, Cole." 

"I knocked." Cole refused. 

"Fuck!" Kai muttered and shoved Cole aside. He hesitantly grabbed the door handle and opened it slowly. "It's Kai. And Cole. And we have someone new." 

"I know it is you, and I know it is Cole." Morro sighed. 

Kai entered with Cole behind him. 

"Step out of the way." Morro rolled his eyes and Kai and Cole's placements. 

They squeaked and did so, revealing Lloyd behind them in the doorway. Their eyes both widened when they met each others. 

"Yami?..." Lloyd questioned. 

"Yami?" Kai repeated. 

"Kai, Cole, leave us." Morro instructed. 

"Whatever you say." Kai and Cole quickly darted out of the room. Lloyd came in as they closed the door. 

"Lloyd." Morro greeted. 

"What's going on?...You...Lied to me?" 

"In a way, I did. Though I can explain, if you will let me. I am sorry. I did not expect us to meet like this." 

"Yeah, go ahead, explain. I trusted somebody completely fake." 

"Do not raise your voice at me." Morro's eyes flashed briefly. "When I was seeing you in the forest...My identity including others staying here were protected. Had you been a hunter, I would have imploded a risk. I had no choice but to observe as someone else, had you hated the real me." 

"I haven't heard all that many great things about you." Lloyd tested. "They're all scared of you." 

Morro growled and stood up. He loomed over to Lloyd and in a flash; pinned him up against the wall next to him. He held a sharp nail to Lloyd's neck. "I can make you scared of me." He said in a low voice. 

Lloyd gulped. "I-I didn't mean any offense-".

"I suggest...You watch your tone, Lloyd. I can play the good guy and the bad guy, and trust me, you want to be on my good side." 

Lloyd nodded frantically. "P-put me down." 

Morro did so, gently. "Are we at an understanding?" 

"Y-yes, Ya-...Morro." 

"Take a seat." Morro offered, gesturing to the chair behind his desk. 

Lloyd did so, Morro sitting in the chair in the front. 

"How long have you been here?" Morro asked him.

"Just a few days." Lloyd answered. 

"I suppose you've met the group affiliated with Kai; his friends." 

"I have. I just met Harumi today..." 

"Ah...You are lucky to have gotten away. She keeps her victims for awhile." 

"I was nervous I wouldn't get off." 

"Understandable. So tell me. What made you decide you wished to stay?" 

"I haven't had friends n awhile...They seemed nice and I had hoped well..."

"You would meet Yami-Me- Here?" Morro finished. 

Lloyd nodded. 

"Again, I am sorry to have mislead you." Morro pursed his lips. 

"It's...It's fine, I guess, I get why you had to do it." 

"Thank you for understanding. I suppose now that you are here, we will be seeing each other more often, face to face." 

"I'd like that." Lloyd smiled gently. 

"As would I. You may go back with Kai, and Cole, if you wish. I have a few things to tend to." 

"Sure. Have a good night, Morro." Lloyd stood up. 

Morro did as well and held out his hand. Lloyd held his out as well and they shook hands. 

A shiver went up Lloyd's spine as Morro's cold fingers wrapped around his. 

"It was nice seeing you up close." Morro responded. 

The two then parted ways and Lloyd left the room. 

"Well?" Kai asked. "Does he like you?" 

"I think so." Lloyd smiled. 

"Great. You have the blessing!" Cole grinned. 

They ventured back downstairs to find Jay and Zane to fill them in.


End file.
